Sweet Little Dares
by TruthxxOrDare
Summary: Truth or Dare. The the Extreme.


Chapter 1 : First Days; First Dares 

First day Of High school. Maddie thought as she walked into the huge school building. She knew a lot of the people here; but nothing that went on. She was scared; But hey. She had to be. It was her first day. Getting into her first class; which happened to be a study. She sat down in an open desk and looked around for people she might know, or people that she went to school with last year. But; the room filled with juniors and seniors. She got scared. She was a freshmen. She couldnt handle it. But then; Chris walked in. She knew him from her sisters party last year. He was nice, and really cute. But a senior. And he was a total hottie. Every girl wanted him. She had no chance.

Chris walked to her and smiled. "Hey Kiddo. How you liking school so far?" She just looked at him, her eyes brightening. "Great! Im just kinda nervous to be in here. Too many upperclassmen." She just sighed. Looking back at her books she heard someone call for Chris. "Chris; Come here. Shes such a newbie. Dont talk to her" She looked at who it was, when she saw she just shook her head and looked down. Chris talked back. "Kaci. Shut up. Maddie is pretty awesome if you would give her a chance. She acts like she is in our grade" Kaci just walked over. A smirk on her lips. "Okay. If she's soo Mature. Why doesn't she play out little game with us. Now" Maddie looked at her. "What game?"

Kaci just smiled. Looking to Chris. He sat down in a desk and looked at her. "its a game me and Kaci started in Our first year. Its like truth or dare; But more intense. But there's no truth. Just dare. We play at school and at Kaci's house on the weekends, But you don't have to play if you don't want to." Kaci stepped in. "But. If you wanna make friends. Good friends. I Suggest you play" Maddie just looked at everyone else. They all started moving the desks out of the way and started sitting in a group in the middle of the room. Sighing; She stood up. "I'll Play" Kaci smiled like she had some sinister plan cooking up in her more than likely tiny brain. "Good. You'll sit with Chris since he's so close to you. And we'll go easy on you since its your first time" Kaci sat down as Maddie walked to the circle of people. She sat down on the floor and sighed.

Larson; Another senior pulled out an empty beer bottle out of his bag. "Its not rigged. Don't worry ladies" He put it in the middle and Kaci just sighed. "So. Who wants to go first?" She Looked around. "Jessica? Why don't you spin first" Maddie sat there and watched. Chris leaned over. He whispered into her ear and she got the chills. "You spin the bottle. And who ever it lands on you have to dare. And then they do it. And Then they have to spin. Its pretty simple." Maddie just nodded. She watched as Jessica spun and it landed on Chris. Kaci spoke up and looked at the clock. "First academic is almost over. So lets just give our dares for the day and then we'll meet at my house around 4. Then the game will get better. My rents are gone till next week. So we could have every night games" She smirked. Darci looked at her and sighed "What about school Kace? We cant be up till 6am every night" Kaci just sighed. "Fine, they will only last till midnight till we get to the weekend. Jess; Give Chris his dare"

Jessica sighed. She thought for a moment and smirked "I dare you to take Emily Bison. Into the Faculty Bathroom and make out with her until a teacher walks in" Chris just laughed. "Well, shouldn't be hard. Emily's a whore" Everyone just laughed. Chris took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Daryn. Chris laughed and sighed. "I was hoping I got you. I dare you to hit on the new math teacher. She's fucking hot. See if she'll fuck you for extra credit." Maddie smiled and shook her head. This was pretty funny so far. Daryn just nodded. "I'd tap that. No problem dude" When Daryn spun it landed on Kaci and he dared her to fuck Stevie Westerman in the Girls locker room during 6th AC. She pouted about it but took it. She just smirked. "One person left Maddie. You wanna take the dare?" Maddie just looked at Chris then to Kaci and nodded, "Give it to me" Kaci smirked and thought for a second. "I dare you to...Go into the girls bathroom and finger yourself; Make sure to moan loud. I wanna hear you from my locker" Just then the bell rang. Maddie sat there. Shocked. That was easy? She didn't even wanna know what hard was. Chris looked at her. "Just go along with it, My first dare. I pretended. Paid the chick I was supposed to fuck 20 buck to lie" He half hugged her as they stood up. "Just go along with it. Just go for it" And he walked out. Maddie walked out of the room to find Kaci looking at her, "Shall we Newbie?" Maddie sighed and nodded. "lets go"

* * *

[Good? Leave Reviews!! 25 Revies and chapter 2 goes up.  
Its Called 'Thin walls; This lies' Be excited 


End file.
